The present disclosure relates to programming source code data, and more specifically, to locating similar source code data in a predetermined programming language.
Computer programmers often use Integrated Development Environments (IDEs) to generate, organize, and refine source code in a given programming language. IDEs are becoming more sophisticated to increase efficiency, quality, and productivity during software development.